


Perfect Match

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Cheating, Claiming, F/M, Knotting, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, and summaries, dub-con(?), heat - Freeform, im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: Dean leaves his omega, y/n, alone with Sam in an attempt to locate a way to retrieve Sam’s soul. Only problem is y/n is an omega in heat and Sam is the only one there.





	Perfect Match

“I swear to god y/n, if you don’t stop I’ll tape your mouth shut.” Sam threatened from across the room as she whined. She’d been at it for hours now and Sam was getting fed up. He knew it technically wasn’t her fault, but the fact his soul was gone didn’t allow him empathy.

Dean was off on a ‘hunt’ which Sam knew by this point meant his brother was trying to find a way to get his soul back, despite his constant protests of not wanting it back. Sam knew the mission would be pointless, but anything was better than his brother’s constant bitching.

That's how he ended up here; practically babysitting his brother’s omega. Y/n had fallen into her heat not even a few hours after Dean left. That was three days ago. Sam personally didn’t understand how his brother could leave a perfectly good omega who was in heat behind. His mind wandered to how willing and submissive she was during heats. He hadn’t seen it personally; but he’d heard it through the thin motel walls. 

When he’d met y/n, back when he had a soul, he was smitten. She was his. He just knew it. Then Dean swooped in and stole her away. He would never admit it out loud, but part of the reason he went down the demon blood path was because of y/n. He’d felt rejected even though he’d never told her. How was he supposed to react; watching another alpha, his brother nonetheless, take his omega. Everytime he thought of them rage boiled deep inside him. You were supposed to be his.

Sam watched as she twisted and turned in an attempt to sleep. He could scent how strong her heat was. It was taking everything he had to not go over and claim her as his. But the more she whined, the stronger her scent got, the more slick that poured from her legs, the better and better the idea started to sound. Even though he was soulless, a part of him still cared for her. The alpha part of him that wanted and still wants nothing more than to care for her.

Seeing her like this sends a mixture of lust and disgust though his body. He was disgusted at the fact his brother had left her to suffer. But lust over the fact she was an omega in heat alone with him. 

She’d somehow managed to fall asleep, but the noises she made didn’t cease. The way his body was reacting to hers was going to drive him crazy. He’d been hard the second he’d scented her, distancing himself at the other side of the room. He’d attempted to distracted himself with his laptop, with lore or anything really.

But she was too damn intoxicating.

His eyes landed back on her and just watched. That’s all he could do Sam told himself. Even though his emotions weren’t properly functioning, you were still his brother’s. Not because he knew how much you two loved each other, but because of the claim on your neck. The alpha in him was telling him to stand down. That you weren’t his.

But she should have been his. He should have claimed her. At least he’d actually take care of her like she needs. Sam knew he’d make a better alpha to you than Dean ever would. Dean should be the one who’d be left out. Dean should be the one who has to listen to him fucking her through motel walls. Dean should have to be the one who’s heartbroken every time he saw the claim on her neck.

Sam has reasoned with Dean that without his soul, he was a better hunter. That was true, but what he didn’t tell his brother is that without his soul being around you hurt less.

Sam had been so deep in thought he hadn’t realized how quiet you had gotten. He knew you had fallen asleep, but couldn’t even hear your breathing. In something that could be considered a panic, Sam stood and approached you.

“Y/n?” He asked, guiding his fingers to your neck to feel your pulse. His sigh of relief when he felt you were breathing turned to a growl when he felt your claim. The small indent of teeth was still there from where his brother had bit you.

Your eyes were clenched tight, most definitely from pain. You weren’t on any form of suppressants or medication, due to Dean saying they were unsafe. Sam once again scowled at Dean’s lack of knowledge on how to take care of an omega. Suppressants made heats less frequent and shorter and less painful. 

If Sam has been your alpha he would have done anything to help you. A part of him still would.

Without thinking his hand moved from your neck to cup your cheek. He’d always distanced himself in the past, fearful he’d do something stupid like confess. But now being close to you was the only thing that made him feel alive anymore. He didn’t bother to try and stay away. He knew what he wanted and this was the closest he could get. 

He was about to pull his hand away, but then he felt it. You had started to nuzzle closer to his touch. The dark wheels in his mind started to turn. You wanted him to touch you. His hand move from your cheek and ran down the length of your body, stopping to the exposed skin of your lower belly. Your shirt had managed to scrunch up with your squirming, giving him access to your bare skin.

His large hand rested over your abdomen and your hips started to buck up. “Alpha.” Your voice was weak and slurred, but Sam heard you loud and clear. A possessive growl emitted from his throat as his eyes shot to your face. Your eyes were clenched tight but your lips were parted as another whine escaped you. 

Sam groaned when he scented your arousal. You wanted him. At least your body did. The whole time you’d been in heat he’d tried to stay as…. respectful as he could. But there was always a thought in the back of his mind. You needed an alpha, he was right there for you. Maybe you’d want him after all. His curiosity finally got the best of him as he watched you.

You were so desperate for an alpha, for a knot, maybe you wouldn’t care if it was him. If Sam had been in this situation when he still had his soul, he wouldn’t even be considering this. But his impulse control was practically nonexistent by now. 

“Y/n?” Sam asked loudly. If you awoke and started to freak out, he’d pull away. But you didn’t even open your eyes.

“Alpha?” You muttered out, bucking your hips again. You started to squirm as his hand inched lower. The sound of his title on your tongue made him growl. He wanted you and you needed him. 

The old Sam would have been sick at the thought of taking you while you were barely coherent, but this version of Sam wanted what he wanted without shame. 

“That’s right, omega. I’m gonna take care of you.” His voice was calm as his fingers slipped past the waistband of your sleep shorts and underwear. He growled when he felt your pussy was bare and soaked. It’s like you were waiting for him.

“Alpha!” You gasped out as you felt a fingertip circled your clit. He looked up to see your eyes were partially open and locked on the ceiling.

“You awake, omega?” Sam growled out as his fingers placed themselves at your entrance. “Answer me, now.”

“Yes!” You gasped out at the commanding tone of the alpha. You hadn’t been touched in days and you were desperate. But as you felt the stretch of large fingers, it still wasn’t enough.

Sam used his other hand to rest on your lower belly and he thrust two of his fingers in and out of your pussy. His eyes shifted from where he was pleasuring you to your face. Your eyes were backed to being clenched as your mouth dropped to moan.

“Alpha...need your knot.” You gasped out when he curled his fingers, rubbing against your sweet spot. As much as he wanted to keep you on edge, to watch you come undone on his hand, it wasn’t what you needed. You needed to be knotted by an alpha.

You whimpered at the loss of his fingers when he pulled them out. “Present, baby girl.” Sam sat back and waited. He watched as you attempted to roll over, but ended up failing. You were so weak and out of it. His patience was wearing thin as he palmed his impossibly hard bulge through his pants. He was going into a rut.

Reacting fast, he flipped you onto your stomach and hoisted you onto your hands and knees. Your arms shook with effort as you tried to keep yourself up for the alpha. You gasped and dropped to your elbows when your bottoms and panties were yanked down.

“Oh, fuck ‘mega.” Sam growled out when he saw your wetness slide down your thighs. He pulled them off of you entirely, casting them to the floor. He pulled you up to your knees and pulled your shirt from your body, also throwing it to the floor. When he found you were braless he grasped your breasts in his large hands, toying with your nipples drawing a moan from you. 

“Alpha.” Your head lolled to the side as he played with you. 

He pressed a kiss to your neck then pushed you down. He pulled his shirt over his head as you dropped back down to your elbows, ass high in the air. “Gonna knot you, ‘mega.” Sam growled out as he yanked his belt buckle open. 

“Yes. Please.” You gasped and arched your back. God, Sam had been missing out. Sam managed to get himself entirely naked in record time. He stroked his length for a moment before lining up at your entrance. His hands grasped your hips and held them tight as he started to push in.

“Alpha!” You screamed out and gripped the motel bed sheets. He wasn’t even halfway in and you were already falling apart. Sam growled at how wet and tight you were. You were an omega; your body was meant to accommodate alphas. But for some reason the thought of splitting you open in his large cock made Sam groan.

Digging his knees into the bed, Sam slammed himself into you to the hilt. You screamed again as Sam groaned. After all this time he finally had you. He had what he wanted. You were his.

“Gonna fuck you good, y/n. Gonna make you cum on my knot.” Sam growled his promise as he pulled his hips back and slammed back into you. You’re whole body jolted forward with the power of his thrusts. 

Your moans were music to his ears as he pounded into you as hard and fast so he could reach his release. He didn’t care how selfish it was, he knew what he wanted. He wanted to cum inside you, to have you impaled on his knot as he spilled into you. To bury his teeth into your neck and fill your womb. He didn’t care that you were Dean’s. Sam wanted you. And this version of him always got what he wanted.

“Fuck!” You cried out as the alpha behind you hit your sweet spot. Your eyes clenched even tighter as he landed a spank against your ass. 

“Fuck, y/n. So good ‘mega.” Sam growled out when you pushed your hips back against him. “Say my name.” 

You gasped and buried your head into the pillow at an especially hard thrust. “Dean.” 

Sam should have stopped. You were so out of it you had thought he was his brother. But instead of pity or guilt, rage boiled inside of him.

He smacked his hand against your ass again, this time hard instead of playful. You whimpered and jolted forward; but you were stopped by a hand wrapping around your throat. You’d never been choked like this before; the pressure on your neck having you on the edge of panic and pleasure.

“Dean, what are you-“ before you could finish speaking, you were yanked backwards. You gasped out as your bare back collided with the hard chest behind you.

“That’s not my name.” He growled into your ear. For the first time you finally opened your eyes. You had been so out of it you didn’t even remember Dean had left you alone with his brother.

“Sam?” Your voice was terrified yet still full of lust and Sam relished in it. You hadn’t known it was him before, but now he wanted to make sure you never forgot. 

“That’s right, baby.” He hummed from behind you. Once the reality of your position set in, you tried to get away. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Sam growled out and grasped your wrists and held on tight.

“It’s- Sam, I- I didn’t realize what was happening! I’m not yours, I’m De-“ one of his large hands snapped up to cover your mouth.

“Don’t say his name.” Sam snarled against your ear. He finally had you and now you wanted to talk about his brother. What the hell was your problem? Sam’s hand slowly dropped from your mouth to rest around your neck. “You’re mine.” He thrust his hips up and you gasped.

“Sam, it’s wrong. I’m already claimed” Your voice was shaky and you’re heart was beating out of your chest. How had you allowed this to happen? You were so delirious that you didn’t realize the man behind you wasn’t your alpha until he announced it. Your mind was racing but one question was prominent; why were you still enjoying it so much?

Sam groaned as you clenched around him. “Doesn’t matter. You’re mine. You always have been and you know it.” Sam punctuated each sentence with an upward thrust, chuckling to himself as you moaned.

“I love Dean.” Sam squeezes your throat at the mention of the other alpha. 

“If you’re Dean’s, then why does this feel so right? Why haven’t you told me to stop or called for help? Hmm?” He whispered into your ear and you shivered. “It’s because you know. You know you’re mine. That you were always mine.” 

“I-“ your voice caught in your throat as he held your neck. 

“You want me to stop?” Truth was, if you wanted him to stop, he probably would have. He was soulless but he wasn’t a complete monster. 

Your mind was telling you to say yes. To call Dean and get away from his brother. You loved your alpha. But your body was another story. Slick gushed from your legs when he gave a small thrust up. Your heat making you desperate from release and a knot. 

You’d always liked Sam. Not exactly like this, but you were attracted to him. How could anyone not be? But you always forced yourself to see him as a friend. Trying to deny the way he made you feel when you were around him. You thought after Dean had claimed you, those feelings would stop. But they hadn’t. You just got better at ignoring them.

“Your alpha abandoned you.” Sam finally spoke up after a while of silence. “He left you alone. Alone with me, another alpha. It’s like he wanted this to happen.” 

You knew he was trying to manipulate you. It was entirely too obvious. But a part of you didn’t care. The part of you that had always wanted Sam was growing the longer he stayed inside you. The longer you felt his breath against your ear. The longer his intoxicating voice spoke. 

You didn’t want to betray Dean. But you wanted nothing more than to just give in.

“He knew how I felt about you before I lost my soul. And of course he had to steal you away. He got what his way just like he always does. It’s my turn to have what I want.” He nipped at your ear and you whimpered.

“And you want me?” You questioned softly despite knowing the answer. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sam chuckled against your ear. “You’re mine, baby girl. Wanted you so long.” His arms moved to snake around your waist and rest his chin on your shoulder. “Let me take care of you.” He seemed almost like his old self. Caring and sweet. But you knew it was part of his game. And you were willing to play.

“You wanna take care of me?” You whimpered out despite finally being clear headed for the first time all night. 

“You’re desperate, I can tell. Just let me take care of you.” Sam spoke as calmly as he could. In reality he was beginning to get frustrated with the lack of movement. He was just stuck entirely still inside you. He just needed your consent before he could drop the act of his old self to get back to what he wanted. 

You wanted it to. There was no point in lying anymore. “Yes.” You whispered, finally giving in.

Sam heard you clearly, grinning at his victory. “Speak up, ‘mega.” He wanted you to say it again.

“Yes, alpha.” You nodded frantically, damn the consequences.

“Good girl.” He pressed a kiss to your cheek before shoving you back down onto your hands and knees. 

He didn’t slow down once he started back up again. Roughly pushing in and out of you, pulling gasps and screams from your lips until you finally clenched around him tight and found your release. 

“Alpha!” You cried out. Sam groaned at how your body reacted to him, his knot starting to expand.

“Gonna cum inside you.” Sam growled as he continued to thrust despite the restriction of his knot. “Gonna fill you up.” 

You should have stopped him but you couldn’t. You were too deep in your pleasure to stop him. At this point you weren’t even sure if you wanted him to. You were young, but your maternal desire was growing. You had talked to Dean about kids and he flat out told you “it wasn’t the time”. But now Sam was willing to give you what Dean had been denying you.

“Breed me, Sam.” You practically begged. It was enough for him to snap. His knot caught at your entrance, lodging him fully inside you as he painted your channel with his spendings. 

“Fuck!” He gasped out. Without hesitation or a second thought he pulled you hair off your shoulder and bared his teeth. Next thing you knew, you were crying out in pain and his teeth dig into your shoulder, the one opposite of Dean’s mark, claiming you as his as well.

He finally pulled his teeth from your shoulder and licked at the claiming bite.

“You claimed me.” You tried to hide the way you truly felt by pretending to be shocked. But the way you bit your lip and clenched around Sam have you away. He chuckled and rolled you both onto your sides, still inside you. 

“That’s right.” He ran his thick fingers through your hair and sighed. “I guess Dean’s gonna have to share now.”

You knew Dean would never go for that. He’d probably hate you, maybe even Sam. But as the younger Winchester whispered promises of pleasure and pups for the future, you couldn’t bring yourself to care all that much. You were gonna get what you wanted. Just like Sam had. You had cheated on your alpha and now you were lying in the arms of his brother. A claim from each on either side of your neck. You should have been ashamed but you weren’t. 

Sam was the soulless one, but you were just as bad in your own special way. Maybe you and Sam were the perfect match after all.


End file.
